Should We Really Do This Over The Phone?
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: part 1 of Random oneshot series. KenXMimi conversation over the phone.. R& R I've never written these two, REWRITTEN.. drop a review and tell me if its better or not!


A/n: My mission: To successfully write eight oneshot stories with couplings I pulled out of a hat. (Literally)

My first Attempt: KenXMimi

I have NO Idea how this is going to work. But here it is Folks. My first story. Should we really do this over the phone?(Subtitled, Random Oneshot Story Series)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I never will.

"You know who I've always found to be extremely attractive?" Mimi asked, three giggling girls turned their attention to her and away from the movie they had been watching. All of them gave her a weird look they hadn't even known she was interested in someone. "Ken. I mean his beautiful purplish hair, his sharp intelligent eyes. His- well lets not go there. I've always thought about asking him out, but he's so shy I figured my loud and proud attitude would probably scare him away."

"Mimi, it can never hurt to try, why don't you call him right now?", reaching behind Kari to grab the phone. "I mean, he's Ken, kind and sweet I'm sure he'd give you a chance." She handed the small plastic object to the pink haired girl, who bit her lip, slightly apprehensiveve about actually talking to the boy.

"But what if he turns me down? What if-

"Mimi! Call him! Ken's nice he surprises everyone once in a while. You never know until you try!" The pink haired girl bit her lip, but dialed the number anyways. It rang a few times before she heard a click and the other line came to life.

"Hello?"

???

"Hello?" Ken said again into the cold phone which barely touched his ear. He'd been studying up until moments ago when his phone had rung, now he sat in silence waiting for the person on the other end to answer, a moment's hesitation then finally a voice spoke up.

"Uh, Ken hey... This is Mimi." He could her voice quiver like she was nervous; he set down his pencil and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Hey Mimi, how are you? Anything I can help you with?" He asked, trying to be polite, it was hard though, talking with a girl he'd secretly had a crush on since- well for a while, he wasn't quite sure how long. Long enough to have Daisuke make fun of him for- ever about though. He cleared his throat slightly waiting for her to answer. He heard giggling behind her, his face reddened; of course she had to call when Kari, Sora, and Yolei were there. He heard her try to hush them, before she spoke again.

"Uh yeah, well you see – gee I've never had problems with this before. Would you go to the movies with me or something? I mean, you're awesomely cool and stuff- oh wow that sounded weird... Sorry, I'm usually so much more of a sweet talker."

"Well, I'd love to, when?" Ken said, a smile splitting across his face, who would have thought he'd actually get a chance to go out with Mimi. He talked with her for another few minutes deciding times and dates. He smiled again. 'Score' He thought before going back to his text book and finishing his homework. He couldn't wait to go and tell Dai about this.

???

To say the least, the first date the two went on was, awkward. Neither really knew where they stood with the other so it was a mass of fumbling around both lost on what to do. For Mimi, she'd never been more nervous around a boy. Especially a genius who had to be taking every little thing into consideration on whether she was worth his time. For Ken, he'd never been more nervous around a girl. Especially a pretty girl who had to be taking ever little thing into consideration on whether he was worth her time. They both said akawared goodbyes and ran off to find the nearest friend to talk to. Both of them felt they'd completely messed everything up.

* * *

"Dai I messed up big time, the whole night all I did was ramble around and make a fool out of my self. I bet you she's off talking to Sora or Kari.. or someone else, lauging at how dumb I must be." Ken said walking past his best friend, banging his head agianst the wall, The brunette blinked slightly before shutting the door and walking over to his angsting(1) friend.

"Come on now, It couldn't have been that bad what happened Ken?" Daisuke asked, trying his best to console Ken and move him away from the wall before he did serious damage to his brain, while also trying to work on a physics project he had been ignoring for about six weeks. Ken sat obediently to a chair sitting down, watching Dai struggle with his physics homework he sighed like his life was over. Dai patted him on the back before taking a seat himself across from the violet haired boy.

"Well, First we went to the movie. That would've been fine, but I accidentally dropped the popcorn, causing Mimi to drop her soda all over her pants. She left to clean them up, then as soon as she got back she tripped over some old lady's purse and hurt her ankle. In doing so, she tripped on top of me, and about three boys in the back started to make fun of us for the way she landed.

"After the movie things only became worse, once we got to the restaurant, we found out somehow our reservations got messed up and we had to wait for about three hours to wait. After we finally got our table we found we had nothing to talk about, seeing as how we don't have much in common, then when the waitress came she tripped over a lady's purse - personally I think it was the same old lady looking for revenge on Mimi and me- and spilled water all over my head. So I had to leave while Mimi ordered our food to go and dry myself off. It was horrible. I dont' even want to continue from there. Just know it was bad." Ken moved to get up again, for a moment Daisuke was afraid he would go and bang his head against that same wall, but instead he walked towards the door. "I'm going to go and wallow in self pity see you later Dai."

Daisuke just watched his best friend leave. He couldn't believe all that would happen in one date, but then again, as people always say Whatever can go wrong will go wrong. He sighed hoping that something would happen to sort out this mess but for now, he had to come up with a fifty point physics project due tomorrow... damn he hated being a procrastinator.

* * *

Mimi sat at her house, she couldn't believe how incredibly wrong that date went. She never knew something could go so horribly wrong. She had just gotten off the phone with Sora who had told her to not worry about it and that it would all work out. Which she highly doubted. She sighed. "Well, I've never been one to wait" She said, getting up and going to the phone, she rang Ken's phone, hoping he'd answer. Luckily he picked up after only a few rings. "Hey Ken so.. I don't know I just.. that date was.... wow...." She said lamely not knowing what exactly she was trying to get at. She could just see him agreeing with you, doing that little head nod thing he did.

"Yeah it really was... quick question, should we really be doing this over the phone? Tell you what, I'll meet you at the little cafe a block down from your street, and maybe we could try again?" Ken said, the blush evident in his voice. Mimi blushed slightly, before she spluttered out an answer.

"I'd love that, see you in a few Ken." She said haning up to get dressed and ready for their "First Date Take Two" this time, she hoped it'd go much better.

A/n… Hopefully this ones better then my last.... I think it is.. I don't go 'wow.. this is crap' when I read it anymore.. leave a review if you think anything should be changed....


End file.
